


Truly Horrible At Karaoke

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Malec + alcohol + karaoke = ??
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Truly Horrible At Karaoke

“Magnus,” said Alec and shook his head, looking over at Magnus and he just bit his lip, glancing around the room and he just moaned out because he wasn’t so sure of what he and Magnus were about to do. Magnus and Alec were out on a date at the Hunter’s Moon and have been drinking and playing pool for the past hour or so; it was a lot of fun. What the two of them didn’t know prior to coming there was the fact that there was karaoke evening going on that day and Magnus was beyond excited when they made an announcement. Magnus loved karaoke, it was a lot of fun especially now that he had quite a few glasses of drinks in his system. 

Alec, on the other hand, wasn’t so sure about karaoke; he didn’t really get what was so fun about them. There were just flawed in so many ways; people butchered good songs with their bad voices and Alec didn’t like it. He respected the art of music and the ones that were before them were just… really not that good. There were a few people that were decent, but Alec just… well, he didn’t like the whole concept of it, but the alcohol did cloud his judgement before and he allowed Magnus to talk him into the two of them singing a song together. And since they were going to be singing it together it made it a bit easier for Alec. Magnus was going to be there!

Magnus looked so excited about it and when Magnus asked him if they could do a song as well, he just agreed because how could he say no to that face? Magnus didn’t really talk him into; he just asked and Alec was on board, but now that they were actually picking out a song for the two of them to sing, Alec wasn’t so sure anymore and he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling completely stiff and he could just imagine how weird he looked like. Standing there, like a piece of log and was sweating, holding onto the pic for his dear life; he was quite nervous indeed.

But then on the other hand he was very excited to hear Magnus sing. He hadn’t really heard Magnus sing before, so he wondered how amazing he was at it actually. Truth be told Magnus was amazing at everything, so his voice was probably just…  _ oh, he was probably such an amazing singer.  _ That was also a reason why he decided to go through it and he just shook his head, snapping back to reality and he glanced over to Magnus, who happily clapped when he found a song that they could be singing together - it was romantic and sweet, kind of cheesy and just… perfect. 

“Magnus, do you really think that it’s a good idea for the Head of Institute be seen drunk and singing?” asked Alec and shook his head. “I’m a rubbish singer, I don’t think… I’ll just butcher the song, trust me, how about you do a solo, huh?” asked Alec, getting ready to walk away from all of it and Magnus just pouted and glanced at him, biting into his lip because he was looking forward to this so much and Alec felt his heart fasten.  _ Oh, no, he didn’t want to make Magnus look like this, he seemed to sad and crushed about it!  _

“You don’t wanna sing with me? But I just found us the perfect song,” muttered Magnus and sighed sadly. “You completely sure?” he carried on and Alec just gritted his teeth, his heart breaking and he looked around the place. Nobody was listening if he was being completely honest. A few vampires at the side were looking over at them, but others were just minding their own business and in the end he just-

“That’s not what I said,” said Alec and then bit his lip. “I’m just not really good at singing and-”

“Darling, just leave it all to me,” said Magnus and gently placed his hand over Alec’s shoulder and gave him a little wink. “What matters is that we have a good time, right?” asked Magnus and Alec slowly nodded. Yes, his boyfriend had a point and the hunter just took in a deep breath, rubbed his palms together and in the end he finally nodded. He made a promise to Magnus, so he wasn’t going to break it. Even if he was going to make a complete ass out of himself.

“Okay,” said Alec and then glanced at Magnus. “Let’s do this, let’s show them how it’s done,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“Sure you wanna do it?”

“Yeah,” said Alec and then waved it off. Not only that he wanted to make Magnus happy, but the beer was helping as well, emptying his glass and he took in a deep breath and then grinned. Okay, yes, he was ready to start singing, whatever Magnus wanted them to sing, he was gave for it. “Let’s show all of them how amazing we are,” said Alec, feeling very sure of himself and Mangus happily smiled and then he nodded.

“Yes,” cheered Magnus and then waggled his brows as Alec stepped closer to the screen to see which song Magnus picked out for the two of them and he gave him a look. He gave him the look -  _ really?  _ They were going to be singing that? “Don’t look at me like this, it’s romantic and amazing,” said Magnus and Alec couldn’t argue that. It was a good song, but Alec couldn’t imagine singing all of that, but before he could actually say something, the song finally started playing and when Magnus signed him that he was going to be the first one, Alec was just…

… praying and also apologising to the singer, composer - everyone that was involved in making the song. He apologised to them mentally because he was going to butcher their song. But Magnus was there to make it up for it! He was confident in that and Alec then finally took in a deep breath and started singing. 

“ _ I’ll be your dream, I’ll be your wish, I’ll be your fantasy, _ ” started Alec and took in a deep breath, cringing as he sang along and Magnus’ eyes widened a little bit. Oh, he was so horrible, was he? Magnus was quite impressed; Alec was a decent singer and his heart fastened because he had never heard Alexander sing and he loved it even if he was off tune as he carried on singing. “ _ I’ll be your hope, I’ll be your love, be everything that you need, _ ” carried on Alec and then huffed under his breath, his voice shaking as hell and he could hear himself getting off tune more and more. Oh, it was horrible and Magnus chuckled, taking in a deep breath as it was his turn. Oh, Alec was so in awe! He couldn’t wait to hear Magnus sing, it was going to be-

“ _ I’ll love you more with every breath - truly, madly, deeply do, _ ” sang Magnus, putting in all of the emotion and love that he held for Alec. Alec smiled and held Magnus’ hand. Oh, that was so sweet and cute! “ _ I will be strong, I will be faithful, ‘cause I’m counting on a new beginning, _ ” carried on Magnus and Alec had hearts in his eyes, but objectively speaking Magnus was as bad as he was. If not even worse. But not for Alec - for him, he was the best singer ever. “ _ A reason for living, a deeper meaning, yeah, _ ” sang Magnus and Alec quickly turned to screen. Right, now it was them singing together!

“ _ I wanna stand with you on a mountain, _ ” they sang together and both tried not to laugh because them together singing was just… an experience and they could both tell that they were terrible. But they didn’t care because it was just so much fun! “ _ I wanna bathe with you in the sea, _ ” they carried on. “ _ I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me, _ ” they sang and then they just started laughing out loud because the people in there looked like they wanted them to shut up and both of them were just-

“We’re terrible, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Horrible in all ways,” said Alec, continuing laughing, but it was so much fun! “Let’s do more songs!” he said and Magnus was immediately for it. The people in there not so much, but because nobody else wanted to sing, Magnus and Alec decided to bless them with a few more songs.

Terrible they were, but it was so much fun and that was the only thing that mattered!


End file.
